


Astral voyage

by LauraCoubert



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, experiencias fuera del cuerpo, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraCoubert/pseuds/LauraCoubert
Summary: Ciel sale de su cuerpo por accidente; Sebastian, aterrado, lo lleva al único lugar seguro de la quinta dimensión: su pasado secreto.





	Astral voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y el imaginario de Kuroshitsuji pertenecen a Yana Toboso.
> 
> Advertencias: contenido sexual explícito. Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad.
> 
> Esta historia está inspirada en una anécdota que vivió una amiga combinada con mis propias experiencias en el tema. Pretendía ser un one-shot, pero ha quedado más larga de lo que planeaba y la dividiré en dos capítulos.
> 
> La dedico este fan-fiction a ColorZ PrincezZ, una de las personitas más dulces y creativas sobre la faz terrestre. Y antes de que se cortocircuite aviso de que Ciel es mayor de edad en esta historia.

No muy lejos de Londres, más allá de las arboledas silvestres, en las hectáreas ajardinadas más próximas al frontispicio de cierta mansión, un flemático fresno despedía la primera hoja marchita de finales de verano. Corría, dicen los registros, el año 1894. Al otro lado del ventanal un mayordomo vestido de negro se inclinaba sobre el camastro de su amo para tomarle la temperatura. Nunca antes en sus nueve años de servicio en la mansión había asistido un periodo de pausa tan prolongado: su atmósfera entera parecía haberse aletargado junto el espíritu de su joven dueño. Ciel Phantomhive yacía entre sábanas de satén y almohadas de algodón y plumaje, recuperándose de una pasada neumonía bajo los minuciosos cuidados de ese mayordomo llegado del inframundo. Sebastian Michaelis había pasado la última semana deambulando sin rumbo por los rincones de la majestuosa residencia, encontrándola ausente, pero fascinándose incansablemente de la belleza que la rodeaba. Los jardines silvestres, los felinos y la luna cambiante eran los mayores atractivos que le ofrecía el mundo de los humanos. Sin clases que impartir a su amo o viajes que custodiar, su agenda se vaciaba demasiado temprano y no encontraba mejor pasatiempo que el placer de la contemplación. A veces, para dulcificar el reposo del conde, se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación desde el jardín y hacía vibrar el aire de la noche con el sonido más exquisito que se le podía pedir a un violín. Después se encontraba con los ojos perdidos en el cielo oscuro, observando sus orbes en lo alto del tejado, y pasaba largos ratos rascándole las orejas a la orgullosa gata que le había robado el corazón desde que vivía allí.

Entretanto, prestaba constantes visitas a la habitación del otro único ser que con el tiempo se había hecho un hueco entre sus pasiones (tanto para bien como para mal) y se aseguraba de que estuviera descansando como debía. Los constantes cambios de temperatura y la debilidad producida por el estrés excesivo habían dejado a Ciel convaleciente, rendido y malhumorado. Sus pulmones eran de antemano delicados debido al asma, había argüido Sebastian, y no podían arriesgarse a que recayera en la neumonía a causa de una recuperación apresurada. Después de repetidas quejas desoídas e intentos de escape frustrados, al conde no le había quedado más remedio que claudicar.

Al tercer día se había cansado de protestar y ahora su mohína se componía de silencios obstinados y comentarios más mordaces de lo habitual que el mayordomo demonio ignoraba holgada e impertérritamente. Había tenido mucho tiempo para forjarse una paciencia de hierro. A veces, aun si los comentarios del chico le resbalaban por completo, no se negaba el placer de soltarse la lengua y honraba a su señor con alguna respuesta sagaz. Como en un juego de ajedrez, tomaban nota de los puntos retóricos sumados.

Daban cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando subió a tomarle la temperatura, jovial e indiferente a las caras resentidas de su amo.

—Parece que ha bajado unas décimas —anunció tras retirarle el termómetro—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Ciel tenía los ojos pesados y llevaba un buen rato sin moverse salvo para articular algunas palabras escuetas. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, pero menos lastimosa que cuando tenía que luchar por captar aire apenas unos días atrás.

—Igual que hace diez minutos —musitó en tono quedo.

Su voz se había agravado en los últimos años y, aunque todavía sonaba juvenil incluso algo tomada por la enfermedad, había madurado con un timbre singularmente frío y atractivo. De su carácter y su apariencia podía decirse lo mismo.

Sebastian, en cambio, a duras penas notaba el paso del tiempo, y el tiempo tampoco parecía notarle a él. Si algo había tenido repercusión en su persona era, si acaso, la convivencia con su amo. La cercanía con los humanos le había ayudado a integrar algunos de sus códigos afectivos, la mayoría tan sutiles como una sonrisa reconfortante o unos golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda, y hasta se había vuelto capaz de expresarlas con toda naturalidad cuando se trataba de Ciel. Pese a todo, la atención gentil y casi paternal de Sebastian en aquella situación representaba aún una anomalía que el conde recibía con escepticismo. Por descontado, él era su futuro alimento, y como tal el demonio debía asegurarse de que éste llegase al día del festín en buen estado; pero, ¿quién mira con esos ojos de preocupación a su comida?

El demonio se inclinó hacia adelante y le recolocó la almohada para que su cabeza quedase algo más elevada.

—Se vuelve más agradable cuando está enfermo —terció con una sonrisita de mofa—. Apenas se le nota el sarcasmo.

Ciel ladeó la cabeza para replicar.

—Por poco digo lo mismo de ti.

El gesto súbito le ocasionó un ataque de tos. Se incorporó, tapándose la boca con la mano y volviéndose hacia el lado opuesto a Sebastian. El mayordomo frunció el ceño; extendió sus manos hacia el muchacho en un impulso protector, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocarle.

A Ciel nunca le importó que lo viera en un estado débil y le consintiera mientras era un crío. Al fin y al cabo, el demonio se convirtió en un mal reemplazo de sus padres en los inicios del pacto entre ambos. Pero ahora, a sus dieciocho, Ciel era un hombre derecho y más o menos hecho, y le picaba en el orgullo depender excesivamente de los cuidados de su mayordomo. En más de una ocasión se había visto acusado con bastante razón de no poder hacer nada sin él. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, tampoco le gustaba que Sebastian lo viese con aquel aspecto enfermizo nada favorecedor. Desde que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, y aún ahora que había adquirido la belleza adulta, Ciel había empezado a evadir ariscamente el contacto físico con su mayordomo, y la relación entre ambos había terminado por resentirse y distanciarse sin que Sebastian lo pudiese evitar. A los dieciséis le retiró la tarea de bañarle y arroparle al irse a dormir. A los diecisiete dejó de llamarlo a su habitación a partir de cierta hora de la noche, pese a que de vez en cuando aún sufría pesadillas fruto del estrés post-traumático, y pronto empezó a prohibirle la entrada a primera hora de la mañana, cada vez con más frecuencia. Fue a raíz de estas últimas prohibiciones cuando el demonio comenzó a sospechar lo que le ocurría a su amo. Los sonrojos mal escondidos cada vez que le tocaba y las miradas furtivas cuando pensaba que él no se daba cuenta habían terminado por corroborar su suposición. Sebastian no le dio mucha importancia: parecía tratarse de una etapa que los humanos necesitaban atravesar en aquella edad. Ya que su infancia se había resquebrajado y terminado muy pronto, suponía que era algo bueno que sufriera con normalidad las incomodidades de la adolescencia. Además, no le parecía ni sorprendente ni raro ser él mismo una especie de objeto de deseo para su señor: después de todo, era con quien compartía un lazo más estrecho pese a las recientes distancias, y las feromonas que desprendían los demonios eran fuertes y con igual efecto en toda la diversidad de sexos y géneros. Sus maneras a menudo traslucían atisbos de una naturaleza sensual y depredadora, y esta era especialmente obvia en el trato con su joven amo. No por capricho, no con intenciones calculadas, sino porque el humano despertaba en él un extraño embeleso. Las formas en que lo maravillaba no habían hecho más que incrementar en los años que habían pasado juntos. Lo había visto crecer y convertirse en un hombre de voluntad férrea, capaz de manejar todo su poder con mano firme y comedida. Había visto a innumerables adversarios helarse bajo su mirada irrompible. Había visto a damas gráciles y apuestos nobles palidecer de celos o de bochorno ante la belleza delicada de sus rasgos. Sin embargo, Sebastian entendía que si Ciel se esforzaba en ocultar esos deseos era en gran parte debido a la actitud intolerante que se respiraba en los círculos sociales: una moralina usada a modo de velo para tapar lo que inevitablemente siempre formaría parte de la vida mientras la hubiera. Si bien al chico nunca le habían preocupado mucho los estándares morales y mostraba una extraordinaria resistencia a las influencias externas, resultaba natural que tuviese dudas acerca de sí mismo cuando nadie le había hablado de las necesidades carnales. Además, debía de ser consciente del rechazo general que existía hacia la idea de dos hombres o dos mujeres compartiendo cama. El único que le había dejado caer que la homosexualidad era algo perfectamente correcto y tan antiguo como las especies era Sebastian. El demonio, que en sus miles de años había visto y hecho lo inimaginable, se encogía de hombros y le decía que a ningún periodo de la humanidad le faltaba su buena dosis de absurdo. Aquel intento de aliviarle la conciencia fue el único movimiento que hizo para suavizar el terreno fangoso. Sutilmente, aunque sin desatenderlo jamás, concedía al chico suficiente espacio para que amueblara la cabeza a su propia manera. Incluso ahora que yacía convaleciente mantenía una proximidad cautelosa para no incomodarle.

Pero Ciel evitaba mirarle a la cara desde que guardaba cama. Su determinación de mantener el contacto físico a raya había ido decayendo junto a sus fuerzas, y no encontraba nada con lo que distraerse de sus pensamientos intrusos. Luchar contra ellos y negárselos suponía un desgaste de energías considerable. No tuvo más remedio que terminar por ser un poco auto-indulgente e ignorar la culpabilidad de las fantasías que navegaban en su mente como si tuvieran vida propia. Cada vez que Sebastian se inclinaba para auscultarle la respiración cerraba los ojos y respiraba su fragancia. Cuando le tocaba la frente para tomarle la temperatura anhelaba en silencio que su mano no se detuviera allí, que le recorriera el rostro en una larga caricia. Sólo podría agradecer que la enfermedad mantuviera su libido bajo mínimos; por lo menos, se ahorraba el bochorno de un bulto inapropiado bajo las sábanas.

Sebastian colocó la mano detrás de la nuca del chico y le acercó un vaso de agua a los labios después de su ataque de tos. Ciel bebió despacio, a pequeños sorbos doloridos. Tuvo que aparentar indiferencia cuando el demonio limpió con su dedo pulgar una gota que le resbalaba por la comisura, tal vez con más mimo del que sería propio de un sirviente. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

—Es suficiente, Sebastian —musitó—. Puedes irte.

—Joven amo, no creo que…

—Vete —ordenó con voz débil.

Un ser de su naturaleza conocía la ofensa, pero la frialdad o la falta de sentimientos ajenos jamás habían sido una causa. No iban a empezar a serlo ahora. Aun así, Sebastian hizo un gesto de disconformidad. Lo estudió con atención por un momento y después se puso en pie, reticente. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio.

Ciel suspiró. Cuando Sebastian se marchaba su cerebro lo castigaba llevándole de vuelta a asuntos más serios. Sabía que tenía que dejar de preocuparse por el trabajo desatendido y confiar en que su mayordomo y sus socios se encargarían, o de lo contrario no lograría ni una triste hora de sueño reparador. El sueño era una de las mejores medicinas del cuerpo, decían. Pero cada vez que conseguía cerrar los ojos, si no soñaba con informes desastrados soñaba con la mansión agrietándose a sus pies para despertarse igual de cansado y más frustrado.

Se masajeó las sienes, decidido a no permitir que sus pensamientos siguiesen controlándolo de aquella manera absurda. Tenía que poder hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Comenzó a enumerar mentalmente los posibles problemas que le inquietaban. No sin tener que vencer cierta resistencia y auto-hostigamiento, se obligó a decirse que la empresa no iba a sufrir pérdidas irreversibles por una semana de baja. Tampoco estaba mal tener una excusa para no asistir a los eventos a los que le habían invitado con más motivos de intereses que por simpatía. Y suponiendo que ni Lizzy ni Soma se enteraran de su condición, nadie se preocuparía en exceso y evitaría recibir esas visitas molestas que hacían que su trabajo pareciera deseable.

Pasó un buen rato hasta resolver cada pequeño "pero" que su conciencia oponía a los argumentos racionales; y cada vez que lo conseguía su ánimo se aligeraba un poco más. Poco a poco fue adueñándose del rumbo de su mente hasta que pudo mantenerla deliciosamente quieta. Se sorprendió disfrutando con plenitud del rayo de sol cálido que impregnaba su lado izquierdo. Sus facciones se apaciguaron mientras escuchaba el canto risueño de una pareja de gorriones. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de removerse una y otra vez en la cama y que ya no sentía la urgencia de encogerse y esconder la cara en la almohada para refugiarse de sí mismo. Por una vez podía permanecer en una postura abierta e inmóvil sin ninguna pequeña fatiga. Los pensamientos y los gestos inconscientes tenían una relación muy estrecha, pensó con curiosidad.

Sin el peso del pasado o el del futuro, sin las corazas que cargaba por costumbre, su interior quedaba limpiamente expuesto en una medida que no había creído posible. Había quitado las capas superficiales de sus preocupaciones y ahora sostenía su corazón en las manos. Y eso, al contrario de lo que podría haber pensado, lo dejaba en una posición de seguridad y paz. Gentiles y tibias, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos con tanta naturalidad como afuera caían las hojas. Eran lágrimas indoloras que contenían todo cuanto no había llorado en los pasados años. Disolvían su orgullo, sus rencores y sus excusas. Destruían las múltiples máscaras del único sentimiento al que jamás había llamado por su nombre. Se sentía triste. Aliviado y triste. Había algo liberador y fascinante en la tristeza si se encontraba su verdadera cara.

Poco a poco se fue sumiendo en un estado de paz peculiar: una dimensión parecida a la de los sueños, pero de extrema lucidez. Las formas coloridas tras sus párpados cerrados se convertían en imágenes definidas, y las imágenes en escenas cada vez más completas. En algún momento dejó de sentir su cuerpo. La imagen vívida de sus difuntos padres sentados en las sillas del jardín le tomó por sorpresa, sabiendo que no la había invocado ni compuesto él: eran tan jóvenes que pensó que él todavía no existía. Después vio a Lizzy en sus veintitantos años, conviviendo con un hombre desconocido. La vio empuñando su espada, libre de complejos, abatiendo con maestría a todos sus oponentes. Era la dirigente de las tropas nacionales como antes lo había sido su madre. A continuación se vio a sí mismo en escenarios y situaciones irreconocibles; fueron imágenes claras pero fugaces.

Y por último vio a Sebastian. No en su forma de mayordomo, sino en sus múltiples formas a través del tiempo. Su figura, tan vívida en frente de él que Ciel dio por hecho que de verdad estaba presente, fluctuaba como un reflejo en el agua al ir cambiando lentamente de apariencia. Ciel observó con curiosidad que sus facciones siempre habían sido como las actuales, finas y a la vez fuertes, pero con un equilibrio entre masculinidad y feminidad aún más notorio que en el presente: tenía la piel nívea y el cabello negro, brillante como vidrio volcánico. Sin embargo, en lugar de rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran de un espléndido color miel, penetrantes y observadores de lo recóndito, dignos del mejor de los maestros. De su silueta nacía un halo aún más blanco que su tez, y de su espalda se desplegaban tres pares de inmensas alas albinas. La visión fascinó a Ciel, demasiado maravillado para hacer nada más que observar, mientras en su cuerpo físico sentía con más intensidad que nunca la luz del sol y la hendidura del colchón bajo su peso. Observó que los ojos de Sebastian empezaban a volverse arrogantes y vacíos: sus prendas se estrechaban contra su cuerpo, y las telas que antes cubrían su pecho y sus muslos cayeron al abismo mientras el ser adoptaba un aire de invitación promiscua. Sus seis alas comenzaron a teñirse de color negro desde las puntas hasta la raíz. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa salvaje y sus ojos resplandecieron con un carmesí dañino a la retina. La visión de Ciel sufrió una especie de interferencia momentánea, y al regresar observó que dos retorcidos cuernos adornaban la cabeza del demonio, mientras que sus largos y elegantes dedos comenzaban a tomar la forma de unas garras inhumanas. De pronto, el ser de la escena reparó en su observador y sus facciones se crisparon con sobresalto, a la defensiva. Ciel quiso gritarle algo, llamarle, pero no podía moverse ni tampoco hablar. Sebastian se abalanzó sobre él con una rapidez imposible de capturar con la vista: pero Ciel sentía que allí no existía el tiempo, y por ende tampoco podía existir la velocidad.

De pronto se vio cegado y con el aire atravesado en los pulmones por el impacto. El demonio estaba sobre él, tapándole los ojos con una mano, entremezclando la otra en sus cabellos y envolviéndole el cuerpo entero en sus alas oscuras.

**«No abra los ojos. Por nada del mundo».**

No era la voz del demonio que se vestía de mayordomo: era su verdadera voz, la misma que había escuchado al invocarle mientras estaba encerrado en una jaula soportando abusos, humillaciones y torturas bestiales a manos de unas alimañas. Era una voz resonante, ambigua, como si su sonido estuviera hecho de varias frecuencias simultáneas, algunas más allá de los hertzios que el oído humano podía traducir. Ciel se aferró a Sebastian, confuso y asustado, pero confiándose a él a pesar de todo. Notó que el demonio comenzaba a soltarlo. **«NO-MIRE»**. El conde mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el roce de las plumas en su piel a medida que el demonio se alejaba. «¡Sebastian! ¿¡Adónde vas!?».

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Ciel despegó los párpados y se lanzó al vacío que se abría desde sus pulmones hasta un infinito irrompible y espantoso, extendiendo su mano para dar alcance al demonio.

El Ciel que yacía sobre la cama fue incapaz de moverse, pues en el lugar donde estaba en realidad no tenía potestad sobre su cuerpo. En cambio, el que sí podía ejercer su propia voluntad, el Ciel incorpóreo, se empujó con toda su impulsiva determinación para atrapar a Sebastian, negándose en rotundo a ver cómo otro más de sus seres queridos, el más importante ahora, se desvanecía delante de sí sin que pudiera hacer nada. La expresión mortificada de Sebastian fue lo último que vio.

El lugar de formas vacías se disipó para comenzar a solaparse con otro paisaje más que conocido. Miró a un lado y a otro, reconociendo su habitación, pero sintiendo algo muy diferente en la atmósfera. Se sobresaltó cuando vio un gato etéreo en la ventana, como hecho de humo. Por su vista cruzó un ente de luz oscura que se desplazaba como el agua. Lo que antes era mero espacio, ahora producía secuencias y formas visibles. El chico dio un paso atrás, sintiendo al acto una presencia mucho más poderosa. Se volteó en redondo y vio a Sebastian, observándole con gravedad y turbación. Su silueta no era humana como de costumbre: emanaba una especie de carga eléctrica que lo envolvía, fluctuante e indefinida, emulando el contorno de las alas que había visto antes y cerniéndose alrededor de su cuerpo, como si la anterior forma se hubiese convertido en la sombra del original.

Justo detrás de Sebastian estaba su cama, y sobre su cama, él mismo. Ciel Phantomhive. O, mejor dicho, su cuerpo inerte. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba caminando, sino flotando a varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y vio que Sebastian se llevaba una mano a la frente.

—¿Estoy muerto? —murmuró con fría calma.

—No —respondió Sebastian, tajante—. Está haciendo el tonto.

Ciel miró alternadamente al demonio y a su cuerpo inmóvil.

—¿Y cómo dejo de hacerlo?

Pero no había terminado de decir la frase y ya se había puesto a gravitar con curiosidad, observándose los pies mientras éstos se distanciaban del suelo.

—Obviamente, así no —dijo, apenas conteniendo la irritación.

Ciel flotó en dirección al mayordomo y se detuvo a tan sólo un paso frente a él, pero a varios pies por encima. No estaba mal poder mirar a su sirviente desde arriba por una vez. Aunque había crecido bastante desde que se conocieron, Sebastian todavía le sacaba una cabeza.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas.

Sebastian suspiró, molesto.

—Ahórreselas y regrese de inmediato a su cuerpo, por favor.

Ciel enarcó una ceja.

—Tsk. ¿Por qué estás enfadado? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sebastian abrió un tanto los ojos, como si no pudiera creerse la pregunta.

—Me sorprende que alguien tan perspicaz como usted no lo haya deducido ya —replicó en tono amargo—. Mi señor: por si no se ha dado cuenta, ahora mismo su alma está dando un paseo fuera de su bonito cuerpo.

Ciel comenzó a mosquearse por la impertinencia del mayordomo. Descendió hasta alinear sus caras a la misma altura, aunque eso significaba que sus pies aún quedaban a unos veinte centímetros del suelo.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado. Respóndeme.

El demonio entrecerró los ojos y meditó sus palabras.

—Piense en los dulces que produce nuestra empresa —dijo. Ciel enarcó una ceja, preguntándose qué diablos tendrían que ver las golosinas con sacar el alma del cuerpo— ¿No es su olor mucho más fuerte cuando se les retira el envoltorio? ¿No los hace eso más apetecibles?

Ciel captó el símil al vuelo. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa perversa.

—Oh. Te estoy haciendo salivar —se regodeó— ¿Ese era todo el inconveniente?

El rostro de Sebastian se mantuvo impasible, pero el conde sabía que le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, algo que rara vez ocurría. Además de su nueva habilidad de flotar, la situación completa se le antojaba bastante entretenida. De vez en cuando daba ojeadas rápidas a su yo durmiente, un poco por curiosidad, un poco por incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía asemejarse a un inocente ángel por fuera cuando siempre se había sentido tan sucio y corrupto por dentro? Lo cual evocaba a su mente otra pregunta más para Sebastian en lo referente a sus recientes visiones.

—Creo que no entiende todas las implicaciones de la situación, joven amo.

Ciel descendió lentamente hasta volver a tocar el suelo. Tuvo que alzar la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos de Sebastian, desafiante.

—Y por eso te he preguntado cuál es el problema.

Sebastian esbozó una media sonrisa cabreada.

—Está en una situación de vulnerabilidad grave. Puedo proteger su cuerpo con el mío, pero no puedo ser el escudo de algo intangible. Si otros demonios le detectan, (y se lo está poniendo fácil), ambos tendremos un problema. Usted podría ser devorado sin más y yo me veré obligado a librar una batalla que no me apetece en lo más mínimo para evitar que eso suceda. ¿Lo entiende ya?

El conde se había cruzado de brazos mientras razonaba sus palabras, valorando hasta qué punto sería tan terrible que otro demonio se quedase con su alma. Ciertamente no le haría ninguna gracia. Llevaba nueve años asumiendo que debía ser él, su leal mayordomo, su compañero y su único pilar quien lo matase llegado el momento. De ese modo Sebastian se cobraría su merecidísimo pago (no todos habrían aguantado tanto tiempo haciendo de niñera y sirviente a un mocoso arrogante e ingrato, Ciel lo reconocía), y él tendría un final doloroso y dulce en manos de su ser más preciado. También dejaría de existir de una vez por todas. Su alma jamás conocería el cielo y jamás reencarnaría. Así era como Sebastian pondría verdadero fin a su amarga existencia.

—Además —continuó el demonio, sacándole de su distracción—, podría llegar a pasársele por la cabeza alguna idea pésima.

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron peligrosamente. Sus labios se curvaron con burla.

—¿Alguna idea pésima —se elevó del suelo a modo de tanteo y comenzó a flotar de espaldas hacia atrás— como alejarme de mi cuerpo?

Se regocijó de lo lindo viendo la cara de pánico de Sebastian mientras atravesaba el armario y la pared a sus espaldas. En la habitación contigua Mey-Rin guardaba la ropa limpia, pero la doncella no parecía verle y siguió tarareando alegremente sin prestar una sola mirada en dirección a Ciel. Miró en derredor cuando el conde rió entre dientes, murmurando con extrañeza que juraba haber oído algo. Ciel, conteniendo el impulso de darle un pequeño susto inofensivo, decidió salir por la ventana y dar una vuelta sobre los fresnos del jardín. La sensación era sublime, como si a pesar de no tener cuerpo lo sintiese todo con una intensidad abrumadora, como si alguien hubiese rediseñado su mansión y estuviese viendo el mundo por primera vez. Cruzó por encima de la arboleda hasta el invernadero, y de allí llegó al patio donde en verano y primavera salía junto a sus sirvientes para disfrutar del exterior. Vio a Finny correteando juguetonamente tras una liebre, pero a Ciel por una vez no le importó descubrirle desatendiendo sus labores de jardinero. De hecho, desde su nueva perspectiva aérea, podía comprender algo mejor la libertad que el chico disfrutaba viviendo en aquella mansión después de haber pasado toda su existencia confinado en una cámara de laboratorio, siendo objeto de experimentos genéticos y sufriendo una violencia infrahumana, hasta que Sebastian apareció para reclutarlo como sirviente de la casa Phantomhive. La historia era parecida para Mey-Rin y el chef Baldroy. Los tres lo habían perdido todo y se habían quedado solos en el mundo con la única función que terceras personas les habían asignado: asesinar. Como sirvientes eran inútiles, pero formaban un ejército letal que lo arriesgaría todo para proteger a su señor; y ese era el verdadero motivo por el que Sebastian los había reclutado. Para proteger a la mansión y a su amo, Ciel Phantomhive. Él les había dado un hogar donde podían reír sin muchas preocupaciones, donde sus vidas les pertenecieron por primera vez; donde, si tenían que luchar, lo harían gustosamente para defender lo que amaban. Ahora que saboreaba una nueva libertad, Ciel creyó comprender mejor el agradecimiento que sus sirvientes siempre le habían profesado. Pero las sensaciones blandas eran intrusas amenazantes para los corazones desacostumbrados a albergarlas; de modo que las expulsó pronto, antes de que pudieran alterar algo en el carácter que había forjado crudamente con un solo fin.

Sintió detrás de sí una ráfaga parecida a la electricidad estática y se volteó para ver el cuerpo de Sebastian en su forma etérea: una silueta alada hecha de vaporosa luz negra con fulgurantes ojos escarlata, cerniéndose vertiginosamente sobre él. Se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros del chico, esforzándose por mantener una expresión serena.

**«Déjeme advertirle de nuevo. Podría pagar muy cara su temeridad».**

La voz en su frecuencia demoníaca delataba hasta qué punto Sebastian estaba airado. Pero Ciel tenía sus propios intereses y no le podía importar menos si el demonio libraba algunas batallitas.

«Creo que quieres decir que tú la pagarás muy cara», replicó, burlón. No necesitaban articular las palabras con sus labios para hablar; era una especie de comunicación telepática que no solamente transmitía un lenguaje verbal, sino también cada uno de los matices y emociones envueltos en los comentarios. Se percibían el uno al otro en su totalidad, de modo que intentar disimular era más inútil que nunca.

El demonio profirió un rugido gutural, aguantándose las ganas de volver a la habitación y encerrar el cuerpo de su amo en algún baúl viejo, esposas, mordaza y pelos de gato incluidos.

Se miraron por un rato en silencio. El halo negro de Sebastian comenzó una lenta recesión, revelando una figura más definida y unos ojos más humanos y serenos. Ciel supo que se estaba obligando a tranquilizarse.

«¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?», dijo por fin, ahora modulando su voz como de costumbre, en un agradable timbre humano. Ciel respondió sin pensárselo:

«Las cosas que siempre te niegas a responder. Quiero que me las muestres.»

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos. «Imposible».

Ciel arqueó una ceja y se puso una mano en la cadera, ladeando la cabeza, como remarcando lo evidente en su nueva figura incorpórea. «No lo creo, Sebastian». El conde acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y tendió su mano hacia el cuerpo del demonio. Lo contempló en toda su extensión sin poder ocultar cierta fascinación en su mirada, paseando sus dedos cuidadosamente por las alas negras que momentos antes lo habían envuelto con celosía. «¿Es esto lo que nunca quieres que vea?».

«No», replicó Sebastian. «Esta es mi forma semi-humana. Como le dije, mi verdadera forma es bastante repulsiva. Dudo que le apeteciera acercarse si la viera».

Ciel le sonrió desafiante. «Y yo dudo que mi curiosidad no fuera más fuerte que la repulsión».

«Sí. Ya veo lo estúpido que puede ser».

El conde lo estudió por unos segundos y después miró por encima de su hombro. Se dejó caer de espaldas en un lento descenso hacia una pequeña explanada oculta entre los árboles del jardín. Estaba sombreada y arreglada con bancos, rosas blancas y caminos en cruz hechos de piedra pulida, y las hojas secas habían comenzado a arremolinarse alrededor de la escultura de un ángel femenino de mármol blanco situada en el centro. Sebastian siguió a Ciel en el descenso hasta que el menor aterrizó con suavidad sobre un banco. Él lo hizo justo enfrente.

El conde alzó la vista al cielo con una expresión absorta. El mayordomo guardó un silencio prudente hasta que el chico al fin reveló sus pensamientos.

«¿Esto es lo que quedaría?», inquirió. Sebastian lo miró con interrogación, fingiendo que no entendía hacia dónde se dirigía la pregunta. «Si no existiese nuestro pacto. Si muriese y no desapareciera mi alma. ¿Sería así?». El conde intuía la respuesta. No le parecía que sus padres estuvieran allí, dondequiera que "allí" fuera.

Sebastian meditó sus palabras, atravesando al chico con sus pupilas felinas. «Sólo temporalmente», contestó, reacio a dar más detalles. Para su extrañeza, Ciel pareció conformarse y tan sólo asintió. Tras una pausa, sin embargo, el conde tanteó uno de los temas que el mayordomo menos deseaba explicar.

«No siempre has sido un demonio», dijo con una pequeña sonrisa provocadora. No era una pregunta, y Sebastian no vio necesidad de responder. En cambio sus párpados se entornaron sombríamente.

«Nunca me has dicho tu verdadero nombre, ni de dónde vienes, ni qué hacías antes de conocernos», añadió Ciel.

«No es una información que se le revele al contratista».

Ciel cerró los ojos y compuso una mueca desganada. Así era como lo veía después de todo: como a un simple contratista. «Comprendo».

A Sebastian no le pasó desapercibido el deje de disgusto en su voz; quizá debido a su exposición anímica, quizá debido a lo que ya sabía de antemano.

«Entonces, como tu contratista», continuó Ciel en su tono autoritario habitual, «te ordeno que me muestres tu mundo. Muéstrame el lugar donde acabará mi alma».

Sebastian suspiró sin disimular su irritación. «Podría ser este mismo lugar si sigue metiéndose donde no debe, mi joven amo».

Ciel esgrimió una sonrisa altiva. «¿Es una advertencia?»

«Es una amenaza».

El conde rió entre dientes y se levantó para caminar hacia la estatua del ángel, dándole la espalda al demonio.

«¿De qué se ríe? Parece muy seguro de que no lo haría», añadió Sebastian.

«Hazlo, entonces», replicó Ciel sin pensarlo un segundo. «Y, después, ¿qué?»

«Después, nada».

«Eso para mí. Nada. Pero, ¿y para ti?»

La pregunta tomó al demonio desprevenido. Ciel esbozó una sonrisa pacífica y habló sin traslucir ningún sentimiento, ninguna intención.

«Ahora tienes un hogar en el que quedarte. Tienes cosas por hacer en lugar de solamente matar el tiempo», dijo, alzando la vista hacia los ojos vacíos del ángel de mármol. «No me digas que no disfrutas instruyéndote en nuevas disciplinas, aunque sea tu deber. Tampoco puedes negar tu entusiasmo cuando pasas horas refinando recetas, mirando la luna o tocando el violín. Ni tu cara de satisfacción al complacerme».

Los ojos de Sebastian se habían fijado en la nada, su ceño fruncido con un ligero estupor. Ciel se volteó para mirarle con curiosidad.

«¿Hay alguien en tu mundo que disfrute oyéndote tocar un instrumento? ¿Hay alguien que te considere su amigo? Cuando nuestro pacto termine, ¿qué vas a hacer?».

Era imposible discernir si las preguntas eran retóricas o auténticas, incluso para el mismo Ciel. Sebastian no respondió, tan sólo miró al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer.

Escucharon en silencio el vuelo de una bandada de cuervos. El crujido de una ardilla alborotando las ramas de los árboles al pasar detrás de ellos. La fricción de las hojas secas dibujando espirales entre corrientes de aire. Eran los únicos indicios de que, en algún sitio ajeno a ellos, los segundos realmente se sucedían y se amontonaban a las espaldas de todos los seres vivos e inertes.

Sebastian, al fin, avanzó hasta su amo y se arrodilló frente a él. Le tendió la mano sin decir una palabra. Ciel la aceptó con firmeza, y al instante después el demonio lo llevaba consigo en una ascensión plácida, hacia más allá de las copas de los árboles. Sin soltar al muchacho, atrajo su cuerpo etéreo hacia sí y le tapó los ojos con su mano libre. Ciel descubrió que no podía dejar de ver aunque cerrara los ojos, pero sí si Sebastian hacía barrera con su cuerpo.

«Aguante así un poco más», dijo con suavidad. Ciel solamente asintió. No necesitaba preguntar adónde iban, ni cómo.

En algún momento dejó de sentir el movimiento ascendente. Ignoraba en qué dirección, pero notaba que, de algún modo, seguían transportándose. Su alma, aun sin presencia del cuerpo, comenzó a cobrar un peso no físico, parecido a las angustias que se instalan en el pecho o las preocupaciones que estorban en el estómago. En el aire circulaba algo mucho más denso que en el de la mansión, algo igualmente invisible. Pronto notó en la planta de los pies una vibración singular que le anunció que habían aterrizado en alguna parte. Sebastian destapó sus ojos y el chico pestañeó antes de mirar en derredor.

Era una especie de santuario en ruinas. El suelo formaba un círculo con símbolos e inscripciones parecidas a las del sello fáustico que el demonio y él compartían, circundado por cinco columnas que se alzaban tras cada extremo de la estrella pentagonal. Ciertos escritos la citaban como tetragrámaton. La única diferencia con su sello era que, por afinidad a los partícipes del contrato, la estrella estaba invertida. Dicha posición otorgaba una nueva naturaleza al poder que según Sebastian se escondía en las combinaciones de geometría y simbolismo. Uno similar al de los elementos, recordó Ciel, observando el agua que rodeaba el santuario: agua oscura que desprendía vapor y serpenteaba hacia un camino flanqueado con plantas de flor azul, las mismas que crecían entre las enredaderas y grietas de la piedra gris del suelo y las columnas.

Ciel vio a Sebastian observando su alrededor con una familiaridad lejana, como si no hubiese estado allí en años, tal vez en siglos. Lo vio desvanecer sus alas y recuperar una apariencia totalmente humana, y acto seguido Ciel se miró las manos para comprobar que él todavía era un ente sutil hecho de alguna sustancia que desconocía. Pensó que, quizá, de hecho aquello era la sustancia que alguno de esos sabios griegos, no recordaba cuál, había concebido o conocido. Los libros de latín y filosofía que leía durante sus lecciones o por propio gusto habían salvado conocimientos que de repente se le antojaban de una magnitud aún mayor, de un valor sin cifra. Por un momento temió que, si de verdad las cosas eran como sugerían ciertas escrituras, su alma no desaparecería en realidad al ser devorada por Sebastian, sino que se convertía en otra cosa. ¿En qué?

—¿Y bien? —El mayordomo dispersó sus pensamientos. —¿Qué le parece su lecho de muerte? —dijo en tono liviano.

Ciel sacudió la cabeza con reprobación.

—Más te vale pasarle una mano de pintura para el día del banquete.

El comentario arrancó a Sebastian una sonrisa que después se reflejó en el conde. Volvió a mirar alrededor con un gesto amplio, como presentándole el lugar a su amo.

—Un tanto impersonal, ¿verdad? Pero es parecido a lo que los humanos llaman hogar. Aquí nadie nos atacará. —Se arrodilló en frente de Ciel en una reverencia, sonriendo de manera juguetona. —Sea bienvenido, joven señor. —Tomó la mano del conde y la besó.

Ciel ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

—Con razón te gusta tanto la mansión. Te tocó la lotería cuando te invoqué.

Sebastian le dedicó una mirada sagaz, pero para sorpresa de Ciel, no negó el comentario. Comenzó a pasearse alrededor con una parsimonia felina, cobrando un aire más serio.

—Este lugar y el mundo humano son los únicos a los que puedo ir sin generar luchas innecesarias —cerró los ojos con pesadumbre—. A decir verdad, estoy harto de ellas.

Ciel lo estudió por unos instantes, rectificando su frase anterior. Si quería una vida pacífica no había elegido muy bien a su contratista. Pero se reservó el comentario, dejando que la curiosidad lo venciera.

—¿Qué hay en los otros lugares?

Sebastian, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, giró la cabeza para mirarle por encima de su hombro. Se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—En uno, hordas de seres repulsivos que insisten en seguirme y llamarme "príncipe" del Inframundo. En otro, un hermano menor un tanto… fatigoso.

La cara de Ciel fue un poema ante la última revelación. Sebastian se sonrió, complacido de poder generar en su impasible amo alguna dosis de asombro.

—¿Tienes un hermano menor?

—Algo así. No uno de sangre como en el caso de los humanos. Simplemente nacimos en tiempos cercanos, en condiciones casi idénticas.

Ciel guardó silencio, tratando de imaginar cómo habría sido para Sebastian tener un hermano menor. ¿Cómo habían nacido? ¿Le habría dado el mismo trato protector y atento que le daba a él ahora? ¿O se habría desentendido y optado por una actitud individualista? Ninguno de los casos le parecería más extraño que el otro, pero ambos resultaban difíciles de concebir.

De repente se le ocurrió una pregunta. Si Sebastian la contestaba, indirectamente podría darle la respuesta a otro enigma que lo intrigaba muchísimo más, si bien ya intuía la respuesta. O quizá precisamente por eso. Al fin y al cabo, la total ignorancia podía seguir siendo ignorante y pasar inadvertida; pero formar conjeturas sin hallar confirmación conllevaba a menudo un escozor en la conciencia que Ciel no toleraba muy bien. De modo que entreabrió los labios y se lo pensó un momento antes de verbalizar la pregunta.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

Sebastian no se giró esta vez. Continuó dándole la espalda, imposiblemente inmóvil. Sabía lo que pretendía Ciel. Sabía lo que suponía contestar a la pregunta. Si el chico no encontraba la respuesta ahora, en cualquier momento podía acudir a los libros de mitología de su generosa biblioteca y terminar por averiguarlo.

—Michael.

El sonido del nombre produjo una reverberación en el espacio. O tal vez sólo en la mente de Ciel. Clavó la vista en la espalda contraria y entrecerró los ojos. Sabía bien a quién se refería Sebastian, y en quién le convertía eso. Al inicio de su pequeño trance, al verle con unas alas blancas y una mirada profundamente amena, Ciel se dio cuenta de que no era su imaginación gastándole una broma. Supo que el Sebastian que había pertenecido al reino de los cielos era tan real como el que ahora le miraba con ojos carmesí a pocos metros por delante.

—Entonces, tu apellido actual, "Michaelis"…

—No lo malentienda —se apresuró a aclarar—, no es por sentimentalismo. —Y Ciel supo que no mentía; sin embargo, aunque esperó, Sebastian no añadió más explicación.

—Ya veo —murmuró Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa—. Entonces no me equivocaba.

Sebastian sólo respondió con un sonido parecido a una risita monosílaba. Ciel no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la verdadera identidad del demonio le inspiraba otro tipo de respeto. No un respeto apreciativo, sino más bien uno distante. Sebastian había estado en la cima de lo sagrado y en el trono del tártaro. Había sido dueño del altruismo y de la vileza hasta límites que la soberbia desdibujó, y había renunciado a ambos sin el mínimo interés en lo que quedase detrás de sus pasos. A ojos de Ciel, aquel camino extenso y extremadamente curvilíneo dotaba al ser de una nueva profundidad. Una complejidad que explicaba su magnetismo.

—Eras el más querido y destacado entre todos los seres celestiales. El que más deslumbraba por su belleza e inteligencia —recitó Ciel con cierto tinte de sorna, repitiendo de memoria uno de los escritos más extendidos que conocía acerca de él—. Vaya desperdicio.

Sebastian rió entre dientes.

—Ahora ese es mi hermano. Nunca fuimos muy diferentes, en realidad. Como tampoco lo eran Abel y Caín —dijo, mostrando una mueca perdida entre la verdad y la mofa—. Los humanas tiene una curiosa inclinación a polarizar las cosas y enfrentar los opuestos. Piensan que así logran comprenden el total —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque sospecho que el gusto por el melodrama tuvo algo que ver.

Ciel esbozó media sonrisa y avanzó hacia más allá de la piedra circular para alcanzar el agua humeante. Comprobó que no podía quemarse ni hundirse en ella. Despacio, caminó sobre la superficie bajo la mirada atenta de Sebastian, que se acercó con él hasta la orilla; más por costumbre que por la posibilidad real de peligro.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Disputas fraternales? —preguntó.

El demonio negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Nunca nos hemos llevado mal, ni siquiera ahora. Sencillamente, mi cargo allí dejó de tener sentido cuando descubrí otras cosas.

Ciel asintió en un gesto de comprensión. No necesitaba que Sebastian añadiera más. Sólo podía haber una razón por la que abandonó su nombre de "príncipe de los seres celestiales" y se negó después a ser llamado "rey del inframundo", y Ciel la comprendía bien. Ni Sebastian ni él eran propensos a respetar las reglas o la moral concebidas por terceros; ninguno de ellos tenía interés en convertirse en figuras a quienes otros creyeran y siguieran ciegamente. Se negaban a formar parte de una posición o de un bando, porque nada de lo que otros pudiesen proclamar formaba parte de sus caminos. Sus propias verdades y principios era todo lo que tenían. Era la conclusión a la que habían llegado después de haber probado distintas convicciones ajenas sin obtener una verdadera gratificación.

Se arrodilló para observar varios insectos parecidos a luciérnagas rojas que jamás había visto y que, como él mismo en ese momento, no tenían cuerpo. Regresó hacia la orilla y Sebastian le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir. Era un gesto innecesario, pero servía como una constatación de la lealtad y la confianza que compartían; una prueba de que éstas no se habían desvanecido a pesar de los pasados distanciamientos. Curioso, pensó Ciel, que su vínculo se hubiese estrechado más en unos momentos que en los pasados cinco años. Había perdido la esperanza de que Sebastian fuese a saciar su curiosidad alguna vez; y aunque lo que había compartido con él evidenciaba los milenios de distancia entre ambos, en algún modo íntimo y tácito también los acercaba. Como si le leyera la mente, el demonio sostuvo su mano durante varios segundos innecesarios antes de soltarla. Miró al conde con ojos perforantes y una brizna fúlgida que el chico no supo leer.

—Joven amo. Voy a responder a sus preguntas. —El demonio agravó su expresión. Ciel sintió que se le secaba la garganta, pero su mirada no tembló ni un instante ante la contraria. —El nombre que usted me ha dado no es menos significativo para mí que aquellos registrados en los libros. Mi identidad no puede atraparse tan fácilmente. —Le dedicó al conde su sonrisa más característica: enigmática, sugestiva y poderosa. Pese a haberla visto incontables veces Ciel sintió un escalofrío, pensando que la cercanía y la anticipación jugaban sus propios juegos.

—¿Sabe…? —comenzó Sebastian, con un aire casual. Apoyó su peso sobre una pierna y adoptó una postura informal—. Nunca antes en toda mi existencia me había metido en una forma de vida tan problemática y estresante. Nunca había perdido la paciencia tantas veces al día por algo tan estúpido como la ineptitud de unos sirvientes incorregibles. Mucho menos me había rebajado para consentir los caprichos de un mocoso altanero como usted que no me da las gracias ni aunque me deje atravesar por una motosierra para protegerle.

El ceño de Ciel se frunció a la defensiva. Se reprendió por haber albergado una mínima esperanza de que fuese a dedicarle unas palabras de aprecio, como si acaso fuese posible. Como si un demonio como él pudiese guardarle de verdad algún afecto. Y aun así, para su mayor disgusto, se sentía decepcionado.

Se giró para no tener que encararlo y desvió la mirada lejos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo capto. Quieres cobrarte la recompensa cuanto antes y poner punto final a esta horrible vida. Y después todo será tan fácil como olvidarme y buscarte otro nombre.

Al terminar la última frase se maldijo por el "olvidarme" que había salido irreflexivamente de sus labios, aludiéndole sólo a él y no a la vida en general sobre la que en teoría estaba hablando. Se había expuesto en un descuido. Quiso evitar mirarle a la cara, pero los dedos del demonio apresaron su mentón con firmeza para obligarle a girarse otra vez.

—Déjeme terminar y míreme.

Ciel obedeció a regañadientes, forzando su mejor expresión de indiferencia. Los dedos del mayordomo se fueron amoldando al contorno de su mandíbula, y su otra mano hizo lo propio en la mejilla opuesta para acunarle el rostro. El chico, obstinado en mantener su actitud hosca, se las arregló con bastante éxito para no dejar traslucir el nudo que se le estaba formando en el estómago.

—Trate de imaginar una existencia donde no haya nada que le moleste o le enfade. Sin nada a su alrededor por lo que preocuparse, nada por lo que esforzarse, y ninguna razón para deambular por el mundo más que alimentarse y sobrevivir sin satisfacción alguna. —Sebastian habló con voz desgastada y sacudió la cabeza con lentitud. —Una muerte dolorosa sería mucho mejor que esa repugnante inmortalidad vacía.

Las facciones de Ciel se suavizaron de mala gana. No sólo Sebastian le había contado acerca de su pasado, sino que por primera vez le estaba hablando de sus sentimientos íntimos. Y aquello, mal que le pesara, lo ablandaba bastante.

—Siempre puedes visitar a tu hermano y redimirte —dijo, cediendo un poco—. Y volver a las andadas cuando te canses otra vez de ser una criatura respetable.

El demonio rió entre dientes.

—Eso lo convertiría a usted en una especie de postre. ¿Le parece bien?

Ciel se encogió de hombros.

—Admite que siempre es lo mejor.

La mirada pícara de Sebastian no menguó, pero cobró una extraña tibieza que hizo que el conde sintiera su lejano corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sebastian paseó los dedos por su mejilla antes de iniciar un lento descenso hasta su cuello.

—No se lo niego —concedió el demonio, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ambos. Envolvió la mano de su amo con la propia y la estrechó contra su pecho—. La idea de tomar su alma es altamente seductora —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ciel—, pero, contra todos mis cálculos, me deja ante un futuro confuso… —dibujó una leve sonrisa vencida. Su otra mano se deslizó por el cuello pálido de Ciel hasta poder acariciar los labios del chico con el pulgar—. Le he visto crecer, le he visto superar situaciones con una determinación y una fuerza que no habría creído posibles para ningún humano. Me ha hecho enfadar y me ha hecho maravillarme tantas veces que, antes de darme cuenta, encontré una chispa de vida encendida muy adentro de mí.

Sebastian cerró los ojos. En algún rincón del mundo físico, en algún plano temporal ajeno a ellos, el corazón de Ciel latía ahora con violencia.

—Cuando el contrato termine, su vida parecerá apenas un suspiro en el tiempo, un breve espejismo... —continuó— y la única prueba de que este tiempo ha sido real será el dolor de su recuerdo —se inclinó para llevarse la mano de Ciel a los labios y besó suavemente el dorso de sus dedos—. Es un mocoso antipático e ingrato, sí. Pero sabe cautivarme de formas que ni siquiera sospecha.

Ciel, incluso sabiéndolo imposible, se sentía temblar. Las palabras de Sebastian habían perforado sus defensas más hondas y amenazaban con hacerle flaquear y dudar de su resolución. Algo tan contundente e ineludible como la razón de su contrato con el demonio; la razón por la que aún respiraba. Sintió un miedo que creía enterrado desde hacía muchos años. Un miedo que, si crecía suficiente, convertiría en ceniza todo cuanto había construido y perseguido durante la mitad de su vida.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, sacudiendo su mano con brusquedad para librarse del agarre de Sebastian. Dio un paso atrás y lo miró con ojos airados. El estupor y el desconcierto se habían gravado en el rostro del demonio. —Mentiroso…

Sebastian no dijo nada ni se movió. Trató de leer algo en la expresión de Ciel que le ayudase a comprender su reacción, pero el chico sólo mantenía una postura tensa y a la defensiva.

—¿Es alguna artimaña para terminar de pulirme? ¿Falta que me rompan el corazón para dejar mi alma al punto? —espetó con sarcasmo y enojo, haciendo que Sebastian abriera los ojos con incredulidad. Un destello efímero de dolor cruzó por la mirada del demonio antes de oscurecerse. Ciel se quedó paralizado ante aquella expresión dolida y el posterior silencio. Respiró hondo y se obligó a aflojar los puños. Sus pensamientos empezaron a recomponerse, reviviendo cíclicamente la escena en su cabeza. La sensación de pánico crecía dentro de él con cada repetición, hasta que una traicionera punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho.

Sebastian continuaba mirándole fijamente con algo parecido a la decepción. Le había confesado algo tan significativo y desconocido para él como el afecto por otro ser y la tristeza de su futura pérdida. Algo que aún no tenía idea de cómo manejaría ni hacia dónde podría llevarle. Y, como resultado, Ciel lo acusaba de estar intentando romperle el corazón para sazonar su alma. Irónicamente, aquella fue la primera vez que en sus tantos milenios de vida el demonio sintió su corazón agrietarse.

Ciel apartó la vista en un gesto brusco y apretó los puños, consciente de cuán patética e injusta había sido su acusación. Su ira, de nuevo, se revertió en un miedo que ahora le parecía inútil esconder. Dio un paso al frente, vacilante. Poco a poco fue levantando la mirada y avanzando hasta Sebastian. El demonio permanecía inmóvil con los párpados entornados, y no se inmutó cuando Ciel se aferró con fuerza a la tela de su ropa y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—Tengo un objetivo que cumplir, y tú tienes que matarme —susurró—. No puedes hacer que no quiera morir.

Las últimas palabras se clavaron en el pecho del demonio como una daga dulce y certera. Sus ojos proyectaron un destello de comprensión y después se cerraron, serenos. El autoengaño con el que los seres humanos insistían en protegerse podía hacerles asombrosamente crueles, a veces incluso incapaces de ver el daño que causaban. Las excusas que eran capaces de confeccionar nunca dejaban de sorprenderle.

Lentamente, envolvió a Ciel entre sus brazos en un gesto protector.

—Nadie desea morir, joven amo —murmuró con dulzura—. Ni siquiera los seres eternos sin rumbo.

Tras aquellas palabras, Ciel empezó a relajarse en el abrazo del mayordomo. Aflojó la rigidez de las manos que estrechaban su ropa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, cerrando los ojos. El demonio se sorprendió a sí mismo acariciando la cabeza del chico en un vaivén delicado, lejano a su deber como mayordomo. Se sonrió en su fuero interno, incrédulo de sí mismo ante el placer que encontraba al sostener cálidamente a ese muchacho obstinado que por una vez respondía a él con franqueza.

Pasaron largos minutos sin que a ninguno le apeteciera en lo más mínimo romper la pequeña burbuja confortable y pacífica de su abrazo. Ciel se había abandonado por completo al compás tranquilizador de esos dedos que peinaban sus hebras oscuras, aspirando la fragancia del cuello del mayordomo. Sebastian había memorizado a fuego la deliciosa sensación de proteger a su amo de sus propios pensamientos por primera vez. Era mucho más gratificante que la mera satisfacción del trabajo bien cumplido cuando tenía que defenderlo de peligros externos. Se preguntó si seguiría recordándola y si la añoraría una vez Ciel desapareciera. En realidad, nada importaba demasiado. E importaría aún menos una vez aquella cálida llama se extinguiera junto a la vida de su contratista y el mundo se volviera otra vez un lugar indefinido.

Despacio, Sebastian detuvo sus caricias y llevó la mano a la mejilla del chico, instándole a mirarle. No vio en sus ojos ninguna emoción, salvo reflexión y sosiego.

—¿Quiere que le muestre cómo será el momento de su muerte? —preguntó en apenas un susurro. Ciel lo miró con interrogación.

—¿Puedes?

Sebastian asintió sin menguar su sonrisa.

—Aunque sólo una parte. Considérelo un pequeño adelanto.

Ciel no dijo nada, pero asintió dubitativo. Dejó que el demonio le guiara hasta uno de los bancos de piedra para invitarlo a sentarse; después lo vio arrodillarse frente a él, envolviéndole las manos sobre sus rodillas. Se miraron largamente.

—Para ser honesto, joven amo, soy yo el que desea saber algo que ahora sólo puedo anticipar —dijo antes de ponerse en pie. Tomó las mejillas de Ciel entre las manos y despacio fue acercándose a su rostro, sus ojos resplandeciendo al rojo vivo. El corazón de Ciel volvía a bombear con fuerza y una creciente ansia. Los segundos que el demonio se tomó para deshacer la escasa distancia que los separaba se le antojaron eternos—. Deje que pruebe un poco más de usted...

Ciel cerró los ojos. Sus labios se encontraron con una presión pausada, anhelante. Su imaginación le había traicionado tantas veces con escenas similares que temía despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un mero delirio. En cambio, los labios de Sebastian entreabriéndose contra los suyos eran ardorosamente reales. Su boca se abrió para dejar paso a dos lenguas que se reconocían por primera vez, húmedas y calientes, danzando como gráciles aves en pleno cortejo. Ciel soltó un pequeño quejido cuando Sebastian retrocedió para darle un mordisquito en el labio inferior. Volvió a invadir su cavidad con claras intenciones de dominio, sabiendo que no estaba en la naturaleza del conde ceder con facilidad. Y comprobó con diversión que no se equivocaba: Ciel asió su cabello y lo atrajo hacia sí para profundizar el beso, dispuesto a recorrer desde las puntas afiladas de sus colmillos hasta el último rincón de su paladar. Ambos encontraron un placer familiar en la pelea, del mismo regusto que sus pequeñas batallitas diarias. Pronto, sin embargo, ambos fueron dejando atrás toda resistencia y se fundieron en un juego perfectamente coordinado en que sus lenguas se acariciaban y se enredaban sin más intención que sentirse el uno al otro y respirar el mismo aliento. Ciel gimió contra la boca del demonio cuando este lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo tumbó en el aire, ambos gravitando. El chico, absorto en el hechizo del beso, apenas se dio cuenta cuando ambos se sumergieron en el agua profunda y comenzaron a hundirse lentamente hacia el fondo. Sebastian se separó de sus labios para atacar su cuello con pequeños mordiscos, tanteando la piel con sus colmillos. Ciel entreabrió los ojos y vio las formas trémulas del santuario más allá de la superficie del agua ondulante. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y emitió un gemido ahogado que formó varias burbujas cuando Sebastian le mordió en un punto sensible.

En algún momento, no sabría decir cuándo, el demonio le había tapado los ojos entre caricias, tal como hizo antes de llegar al santuario, y Ciel cerró los párpados con docilidad. Más allá de su tacto reconfortante no consiguió percibir nada más que una oscuridad profusa y un cosquilleo agradable a lo largo de todo su cuerpo etéreo. Pero no necesitaba ninguna otra claridad que los brazos de Sebastian asiéndole con firmeza para saber que iría con él cualquier parte, incluso de vuelta al infierno.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os va pareciendo la historia? La segunda y última parte ya está terminada, así que lo que tarde en publicarla dependerá de la aceptación y los reviews que me dejéis. Todo el lemon está ahí. ;)
> 
> P.D: Empecé a publicar originalmente en FF.net, pero comenzaré a subir aquí la otra historia de Kuroshitsuji que tengo en curso.
> 
> ¡Un saludo y muchísimas gracias a los que leéis y comentáis!


End file.
